


His Hands

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader reminisces on her favorite part of her boyfriend, Kakashi: his hands. (Slight mention of NSFW themes, but not fully NSFW.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i would like to request “hands” with kakashi x reader ❤️” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (: I will be hosting a 500 followers celebration this coming weekend (July 10, 2020-July 12, 2020) so come join the party!

Your favorite part of Kakashi had to be his hands. 

His hands, that had gripped a kunai knife and pressed it to the throat of the man holding you captive on a mission, just enough to draw blood so the enemy would let you go. The same hands that drove a lightning blade through the enemy’s chest, killing him before your eyes. The hands that had reached out to you, lifting you up as he asked if you were alright, that had absentmindedly rubbed your arms where the man had clutched you so tight he left bruises, sending jolts of electricity through your body that weren’t from his jutsu.

His hands, that ruffled your hair when you were being “particularly adorable.” The same hands that always paid the tab at restaurants, even when you insisted on paying  _ just this once _ . The hands that held a pair of chopsticks so gentle yet firm, that later held your own hands the same way. The hands that drifted down to meet yours every so often as you walked through Konoha; Kakashi wasn’t one for PDA, but sometimes he would grasp your hand in his large one, lacing his long fingers between yours.

His hands, that had touched your body more times than you could count: through your clothes or completely naked, they had danced along your breasts, your thighs, your sex, every part of you.The same hands that knew from memory exactly how to pleasure you, to make you moan and scream his name more times in a night than you had thought possible. His hands, that ran up and down your body, that knotted in your hair as you sucked his cock and he called you his “good girl”; his hands, that would lace themselves in yours when he ate you out, giving you something to hold on to, some tenderness as orgasm after orgasm washed over your body. His hands, that held you every time you had finished making love (it was love, you knew; no one else had ever, or could ever, make you feel this way), holding you to his side, naked and drunk from sex and comfortably warm in his embrace.

His hands, that had trembled ever so slightly as they held up the diamond ring, the day he had kneeled before you and asked you to be his wife. The same hands that slipped the ring on your finger and pulled you close, kissing you with all the love in the world. The hands that had wiped the tears off your face, that had rested on your cheeks as he looked at you, smiling brighter than you had ever seen him smile before.

“Kakashi, what’s your favorite body part of mine?” you asked one day, as the two of you were walking through Konoha, hand in hand. Kakashi peered at you over the edge of his book.

“Your ass, why?” You sighed, laughing to yourself.  _ Of course that would be his answer _ .

“No reason,” you mused, turning away from him to look at the sky. He shrugged, turning back to his book, and you gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

_ His hands, that will forever be mine. _


End file.
